1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a faucet and, more particularly, to a faucet that is connected to a shower head.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional faucet comprises a faucet body, a sleeve, and a control valve. The faucet body has a first end provided with a through hole and a water outlet port. The sleeve is mounted in a second end of the faucet body and has a first end provided with a flow channel connected to the through hole and the water outlet port of the faucet body and a second end provided with a receiving chamber connected to the flow channel. The control valve is mounted in the faucet body and the sleeve and includes a control shaft movably mounted in the faucet body and the sleeve and having a first end extending through the through hole of the faucet body and a second end extending into the receiving chamber of the sleeve, a stop member secured on the second end of the control shaft to move with the control shaft and movable to seal the flow channel of the sleeve to interrupt a connection between the flow channel of the sleeve and the receiving chamber of the sleeve, an O-ring mounted between the first end of the control shaft and the through hole of the faucet body, and a control knob mounted on the first end of the control shaft and located outside of the faucet body to move the control shaft and the stop gasket.
In operation, the stop gasket of the control valve is initially detached from the flow channel of the sleeve to connect the flow channel of the sleeve to the receiving chamber of the sleeve. In such a manner, the water from a water pipe in turn flows through a first water inlet, the receiving chamber of the sleeve, the flow channel of the sleeve and the water outlet port of the faucet body and flows outwardly from the water outlet port of the faucet body for use with a user. On the contrary, when the control knob of the control valve is pulled outwardly relative to the faucet body, the control shaft of the control valve is movable relative to the faucet body and the sleeve to move the stop gasket of the control valve to seal the flow channel of the sleeve so as to interrupt the connection between the flow channel of the sleeve and the receiving chamber of the sleeve, so that the water from the water pipe flows through a second water inlet to a shower head of the faucet body and flows outwardly from the shower head of the faucet body for use with the user.
However, the O-ring between the first end of the control shaft and the through hole of the faucet body cannot seal the through hole of the faucet body efficiently, so that the water easily leaks outwardly from the through hole of the faucet body, thereby causing inconvenience to the user when operating the faucet.